


5 Times

by TheSleepyDuelist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyDuelist/pseuds/TheSleepyDuelist
Summary: The five times Lotor fell in love, and the fifth time is the time he said it.





	5 Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a commission by my amazing friend! If you want to commission something, visit my weebly: https://neesonswritingcomms.weebly.com/ 
> 
> Have fun :)

**[1]** **First Sight**

It was easy to figure out how the Paladins worked. They seemed like an odd team at first, but when Lotor understood that their colours were jumbled and they were weak...it was the perfect opportunity to trap them all. 

The perfect opportunity to test them, to understand their limits, and drive them to work as a better force. He  _ was _ drawn in particular to the Blue Lion, now knowing that the Princess was the Pilot, but…

The Yellow Lion...it was interesting. The Paladin was different to the others. Logical, a sure tone, and yet as soft as snow. Was there something about him that intrigued the Galra Prince? Perhaps. There was no telling what would happen next, though. After all, Lotor wasn’t even sure if the Paladins would be able to trust him after this. 

And as he left the scene, having had enough of their shambles of a performance, he realised that maybe he had a favourite. Yellow wasn’t really a colour the Galra wore proudly, but it did show in their eyes. Perhaps Lotor might start to enjoy it more.

* * *

**[2] Trust**

Gaining the trust and respect of everyone was not so easy. Behind a glass cell, Lotor stares at the Paladins. One by one, he seems to analyse and realise who and what they are. He has come to learn their names, and their personalities, all from this one meeting. 

Starting with Lance. Flamboyant and very outgoing. But, he’s subdued. Perhaps there’s something he’s missing here. A... _ feeling _ ...that he vaguely remembers. Either way, he can sense that this human is destined for  _ something _ at least. Whatever it is, he doesn’t know. 

The tiny one is next. Pidge, he remembers. She has a smaller form, and yet, she’s the smartest. This Paladin seems determined about their family, and about everything Lotor has done. Lotor wasn’t surprised. Of course, all the things  _ he  _ had done were pretty horrific, and since she was smart, she would try to convince everyone to not trust him, despite how foolish that was. 

The Black Paladin, Shiro, seems off to him. He squints his eyes whenever he meets his form, a voice in the back of his mind  _ screaming  _ at him that there’s a problem. But, of course, it wasn’t  _ his _ to worry about. At least, not yet. He’ll keep it under wraps for now. 

The Princess was peculiar, too. She seemed to trust him, and was the easiest to get by. Lotor was intrigued by her prowess. She held herself quite high and mighty, but there did seem to be some prejudice under wraps that he couldn't help but feel...disgusted by. Not to say he didn’t like her, but there was more yet to discover.

Coran...wasn’t much to say, really. An old, Altean man, who has definitely seen more than he likes to let on. He wonders if he has a favourite. Most probably because Lotor  _ certainly _ does. 

And that favourite...is Hunk. He’s just as soft in person, if not softer. Despite the glass separating them, Lotor saw a lot in this one. He was logical, intelligent, and...actually made him want to...hold onto him for some reason. What was that, a cuddle? A hug? 

...Interesting. 

* * *

**[3] Bonding**

After the first mishap, Lotor was finally allowed to roam the Castle. Granted, he was kept under watch at all times, but he was able to fend for himself. Today, he was making rounds with the Paladins. After a few painfully long hours with Keith, Hunk was next to take him. Arguably, (definitely) his favourite Paladin out of the bunch.

He greets the other with a smile, Hunk leading the way as he’s dragged off into the kitchen. Hunk was making dinner tonight, and as Lotor had come to learn, he was exceptionally good at it. 

“I see you’re here to let me do your handiwork?” He asks with a small chuckle. 

“If you can’t work in the kitchen, you can’t run an Empire!” Hunk argues, but he’s clearly got a teasing tone in his voice, “At least, that’s what  _ I  _ think.”

Lotor chuckles, following Hunk around the kitchen. He had a ton of spices and flavours and  _ things _ set up, and Lotor was curious to know what he was going to do with them. He had seen Hunk at work in the kitchen when Pidge dragged him here before, but he had never been as hands on as he was in this moment.

“Of course. I suppose I should get learning.” The Prince smiles, and Hunk whole-heartedly returns that grin. 

“Definitely! Now, follow my lead!”

And follow his lead he did. Lotor would soon discover that this whole ‘cooking’ thing wasn’t for him, but what  _ was _ for him was seeing Hunk so in his element. The Yellow Paladin adored food, and this was his passion. 

As the Paladin would report later, he had never seen Lotor smile and laugh so much in his life. The Prince himself would even note how  _ happy _ this Paladin made him. Was this some weird obsession he had? Some weird thing he needed to get over? This emotion was new to him, and yet he never wanted to learn and discover something  _ more _ in his life. His obsession with Altean Alchemy had never led to this level of wanting to understand something as much as he wanted to understand this emotion. 

Needless to say, going back to his room at the end of that day was quite difficult. 

  
  


* * *

**[4]** **Return**

Coming back from Oriande with the Princess was  _ quite _ the journey indeed. Particularly because they had shared quite a few experiences, and already Lotor could see how their relationship would grow in the future. 

What he hadn’t expected was that everyone would be  _ defeated _ after it. Thankfully, they managed to get back in time, but...Lotor was severely worried for the state of the Paladins.

And, you guessed it, he was more concerned about the Yellow Paladin. Immediately after things had calmed down and everyone was getting settled, Lotor made it his mission to check up on his health. 

He would find him among the others, personally requesting to see him. The other Paladins gave Hunk a ‘look’, to which he seemed...to turn red? That didn’t make any sense. 

“What’s up?” Hunk would ask, pushing the team aside so he could focus on Lotor. 

The Prince smiled softly, “I came to see how you were. I have to admit, I was quite frightened to learn the news about you and the others. It...concerned me. But everyone appears alright now, so I assumed it was the right time to question your wellbeing.” 

Hunk, unsurprisingly, looked...shocked. He smiled though, that redness on his cheeks deepening. “Aw man, you didn’t have to check on me! I’m not that special. But thanks, Lotor.”

“Nonsense!” Lotor shakes his head, his smile widening, “You’ve become quite important to me. I believe your health is of the  _ utmost _ importance, Hunk. Which is why I wanted to ask. Now do tell me, when are we going to be in private again? I...quite like our evenings.”

The others, who were in full ear-shot, managed to catch that little tidbit. They all simultaneously looked over at Hunk, who was just a beetroot at this point. At least, Lotor had learned that’s what they called it. 

“Okay, let’s uh, talk in  _ private _ , shall we?” Hunk grabs Lotor’s hand, to which Lotor seems to flush up himself, and off they go. 

His hand was warm. 

  
  
  


* * *

**[5] Understanding**

“So, as I’ve come to understand, we’re going to your home planet?” Lotor would ask, sat down on Hunk’s bed.

“Exactly!” Hunk sat behind him, idly braiding Lotor’s hair. “I can’t wait to show you around, dude.”

“Tell me about your life there. I’m quite intrigued. Lotor shuffles around a bit to see Hunk, but he’s quite content with their current position. 

“Well, there’s a  _ lot _ to tell!” Hunk seems excited, which is an emotion Lotor has grown quite fond of. “Especially since we’re going to the Garrison! It’s where me, Lance and Pidge all met up. It’s also where we all got caught up in this mess.”

Lotor gives a small nod so as not to disrupt Hunk’s braid. “I remember the story. Did you always live at the Garrison, Hunk?”

“Oh, no!” Hunk shuffles around, now beside Lotor since he’s at the end of the braid. “I lived with my family. There was my mom, my sisters,  _ her _ sisters, and all the other relatives at my house. We used to cook meals together  _ all _ the time, and I loved it. It was where I got my love of cooking, actually.”

Hunk finished the braid, placing it over Lotor’s shoulder. The Prince looks at his hair in approval, leaning back and allowing them both to sit closer together. And, without the presence of the other Paladins, Lotor takes Hunk’s hand. It feels...right, somehow.

“It sounds like your life on Earth was...quite thrilling, Hunk. As if you enjoyed every second of it.”

Hunk laughs, “Well, not  _ everything _ was good. There were some ups and downs, but nothing like you’ve experienced.”

“I suppose you’re right, but I do like learning about you, Hunk.” He turns, smiling at him. “I’m...surprised that, after everything we’ve been through, you still trust me.”

Hunk squeezes Lotor’s hand. “Well, I mean - there’s a  _ lot _ to process. But what you did wasn’t because you  _ wanted _ to. There...there’s a lot to you, Lotor. Not just your past.”

That makes him feel that fuzzy feeling again. Lotor can’t help but smile, moving closer to Hunk until their shoulders are touching. He presses a kiss to his forehead, which Hunk responds to by pressing his face into Lotor’s shoulder. 

Their relationship had come to this, and Lotor, oddly, was content with it. He was keen to see how Hunk’s family would react to this, but...he had a feeling that their son being in relations with a  _ Prince _ would be...an honour, no doubt.

“Thank you, Hunk. I had a feeling that you being my favourite would end in my favour. I have a feeling I know what this emotion is, too.”

“You know what to call it now?” Hunk raises his head, Lotor meeting it with his own. 

“Yes. I do. This...is love, isn’t it?”

With a wide smile, and a light blush, Hunk nods. “Yup. You got it.”

Lotor closes his eyes, bringing their lips together. “Then...I love you.”


End file.
